innocent i think not
by kuragirl93
Summary: naruto and sakura are known as the konoha Hellcats, well i dont see why not i mean they both have demons inside them and not to mention there pranks they pull on everyone even the elders! sakuraeveryone naruhina


"NARUTOOOOOO...SAKURAAAAAAAAAA!!''

Two snickers could be heard from the window giving off there hideing place. Frustrated Iruka walked over to the window opened it and grabbed them by there callers and drug them inside the classroom. All while the class was snickering.

"Aww come on iruka-chan it was just a silly little prank " sakura said in a sickeningly inocent voice. Iruka just rolled his eyes. "sorry sakura but you and naruto pranking me like _that _is not an inocent prank" iruka shuddered at the memory while naruto and sakura snickered and high fived while still in his grasp

when they finally reached the hokage tower and were all walking on there own they passed a snickering kotetsu and izumo "oi Sakura, Naruto whatd you do this time?" kotetsu asked with a smirk on his face.

Naruto and sakura grinned at eachother then reappeared beside them and leaned casually against them "well ket's it all started when me and naru-OWW!!" iruka promptly rushed up and grabbed them by their ears again and started towards the door of the hokage office "oh yeah..." kotetsu said "the hokages with a team right now so you better wait." "will do kets." naruto and sakura said in unison.

When they finally reached the door iruka sat down in the chairs and let go of their ears. _'bad move'_ sakura thought as she grinned at naruto giving him the signal. They jumped up and ran into the hokages office.

-the power of youth ten-ten." that ladies and gents is what naruto and sakura opened up to.

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSAI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSAI"

"Oh god I think im going to be sick Naruto." said a very green Sakura with a hand covering her mouth.

"me too sakura" said an also if not greener naruto

at there statement everybody turned to see naruto sakura and a very red iruka behind.

Sakura looked behind her and laughed "hey iruka-chan are you feeling ok you look kinda red oooo are you blushing, oh wait. Maybe your embarressed, No.No.No maybe you like someone in here ooo who is it, who is it?" by now sakura was right in irukas face with all these questions. She then promptly turned around looking for all the girls in the room and only found one and that was from the team.

"gasp IRUKA how could you like a girl as young as her" sakura said pointing to ten ten who had by now formed a huge sweatdrop on her head and looked quite sheepish. "i mean honestly iruka she is way to young." sakura turned around and crossed her arms over her chest, "humph now I think I know theres a reason behind you always teaching at the acadamy." if you listened closely you could hear to snickers out behind the door. "you Iruka-chan, are a pedaphile." after sakura said that she turned away from him and closed her eyes to show she wasnt going back on that statement.

By now iruka was flustered and babbling at how he wasnt a pedaphile then he promptly stopped. _Wait a minuet she-shes doing it again! Thats it now its payback time sakura be prepared to take the worst._

"oi iruka-chan you there" naruto said snapping his fingers in front of irukas face. Just as Iruka was about to make his revenge the hokage interupted.

"thats enough, Sakura Naruto what did you do this time." the hokage leaned forward in his chair and looked at naruto and sakura who were laughing impishly and scratching there face,

"well..."sakura began

flashback

"ok naruto you got it up" sakura asked to her partner in crime.

"Yeah sakura chan I cant wait to see the look on his face when he sees this" naruto snickered silently already pictureing irukas face in his mind.

"well lets not wait around to get caught lets get out of hear" sakura said then the two vanished with out a trace.

The next morning naruto and sakura walked into the acadamy earlier than usual. As they opened the door they saw only sasuke uchiha present in the room. Naruto and sakura casually walked over to him.

"hey Saucy what are you doing here this early?" sasuke just gave them a glare.

Sakura pulled out a spray bottle and squirted some at sasuke "bad sausy bad. No glaring. Bad" to add emphisis she squirted him again. Sasuke turned his glare on her full force and started to move up from his seat and make his way toward her. "oh pipe down you uchiha its called fun. Try doing it some time itll do you good." sakura stated and patted his shoulder. Sasuke glared at her once more and rufley turned around and sat back down.

"tch your no fun." sakura mummbled

"its the price of having no life at all" naruto said solomly

"yeah" sakura sighed. They obviosley didnt need to turn around to know that they were pissing him off. With that they headed to there seats and waited for everyone to arrive.

When the class heard the door open and saw iruka walk in they quieted down. Iruka cast a suspiciose glance around the classroom knowing that there was going to be a prank. How did he know, well whenever there wasnt two certain people would still be chatting.

His eyes cast over naruto and sakura and found them sitting inocently in there desks like the inocent little children they arent. Then looked over to sasuke and found him some what drenched in water _oh well guess they already pranked the uchiha dont have to worry about me today_ with that thought he visibly relaxed and began the lesson. What he didnt notice was to smirks from the back of the classroom.

"ok class we will about" he pulled down the the poster and the class broke out in laughter "the hokages" he turned around just as he said that and turned read when he saw his head photocopied on a womens body, but what s worse was that the women was whereing a bikini. He turned around and looked at the culprits but found that they werent there.

NaruTOOOOOO, SAKURAAAAAAAAAA

end flashback

"and well thats how it happened" naruto finished. Outside the door door you could hear two full blown out laughter.

"well that was a good prank" the hokage chuckled but stopped at irukas glare.

"now naruto sakura your punishment for that prank will be to work with kotetsu and izumo for one week" the hokage finished.

Naruto and sakura brightend up and high fived eachother, I mean who wouldnt want to work with the anbu, they could probably get kotetsu and izumo to teach them some cool moves.


End file.
